


After All

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Background Het, Christmas, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark thinks he'll be alone for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings/Characters:** gen; mentions of Chloe/Jimmy  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none  
>  **A/N:** For [](http://amelietw.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelietw**](http://amelietw.livejournal.com/) from [this meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/275608.html).

Clark had honestly been dreading Christmas that year. He figured he'd be spending it alone and silently longed for the days when his father was alive and Christmas was a time for family.

But now, his dad was dead and his mom was in D.C. He was proud of her but he did miss her. Especially during the holiday season.

Though he had Chloe and Lois and maybe even Ollie, he knew they all might have their own plans. And he didn't want to impose. Chloe was engaged, Lois was all over the place, and Ollie ... Ollie was unpredictable.

So he resigned himself to a lonely holidays. What he didn't realize was that it would be anything but.

3 days before Christmas, he came home to find his mother in the kitchen. The Senate was out and Ollie had made sure she got back home.

Speaking of Ollie, it turned out that he and the rest of the Justice League, now reunited would be joining them. So in addition to his mom, he had Ollie, Dinah, AC, Victor and Bart.

Then Lois announced she would be around. Chloe and Jimmy were spending Christmas there as well and they also scored an invite.

Suddenly, he found that he wasn't alone at all.

And on Christmas day, as he watched everyone laugh and talk, Clark smiled.

No, he definitely wasn't alone.


End file.
